The present invention relates generally to an attachment comb for use with a hair clipper, and more particularly to an attachment comb having a plurality of teeth configured for passing more easily through the hair.
In general, most attachment combs include a set of teeth that extend away from the blade area of the hair clipper. The teeth are designed to contact the skin of the head to maintain the cutting blades at a relatively fixed distance from the skin, so that hair is cut to a uniform length. The bottom edges of the attachment comb are generally pushed along the surface of the scalp, and the teeth guide the hair towards the cutting blades of the clipper.
One problem that arises in typical attachment combs is that hair can fall out of the comb during operation, preventing a uniform cut. Although the teeth are configured for guiding the hair towards the cutting blade, longer hair, and especially fine or wispy hair, can slip out of the teeth as the comb is pushed along the scalp, preventing the hair from being cut.
Current attachment combs also typically include a set of uniformly shaped, full-sized teeth. However, such configurations generally require a larger amount of material to manufacture the comb, increasing production costs. In addition, the configuration of the teeth increases the weight of the comb, requiring a greater pushing force to move the comb along the scalp.
As hair is cut by the clipper, it is fed through the teeth to the blade set, which is attached to the comb at the base portion of the comb. However, in current attachment combs, as the hair is fed through the teeth to the base portion, hair at the base portion is often bunched up or backed up, causing the hair to be pushed away from the blade set, preventing the hair from being cut. Another potential problem is that hair can become caught on the attachment comb due to interference of the comb teeth with the blade set. This can cause damage to the hair, and can also cause the blade set to cut some hair twice if previously cut hair is prevented from exiting the comb.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved attachment comb that prevents hair from falling out of the comb before it is cut. There is also a need for an improved attachment comb that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, but that also provides the required support to the hair being cut. Further, there is a need for an improved attachment comb that prevents hair backup on the base portion, so that more of the hair that is fed into the teeth will be cut. Finally, there is a need for an improved attachment comb that allows hair to easily fall out of the comb once it has been cut.